Cierce
'Cierce '''is an Island in the Philippine Sea off mainland Japan. It is home to five kingdoms: Sandar, Storian (abandoned), Kamolat, Neutronica, and Quesia (abandoned). History Ancient History Long ago, the ancestors of the Legion of the Sacred Eye controlled the Island, until they were wiped out be Samurai from the mainland. However, many fearsome storms caused travel to mainland to Japan to be difficult and the island became independent of the emperor and the samurai. As for the Samurai and upper classes, they named the Island Cierce and decided to split the island into 5 kingdoms, each with its own job to fulfill for the others. Sandar would be miners, Storian would be lumber, Kamolat would be manufacturing (primarily weapons and boats), Neutronica would Science, and Quesia would farming. Many Moons Ago However, the Legion rose to power once more and four knights of Neutronica (Henri, Aoto, Kio, and Zharen) to kill their heir and eliminate their threat and sacrificed themselves to save the island's inhabitants. 21st Century A mysterious ailment called Venom Fever stormed across the island, causing Storian and Quesia to be abandoned. However, Storian and Sandar's economies where about to crash as they had nearly exhausted their resources. With the redistribution of population, Sandar became more farming centric where Neutronica's advancements in science would help Kamolat's manufacturing, reforestation, growing precious resources, and the invention of the Squireborgs. Neutronica's advancements also helped prevent Kamolat from facing the Venom Fever. The remaining 2 kingdoms, who had faced it, over the following years would discover 10 youth who survived the Venom Fever (Eltar, Janssen, Tauro, Reagan, Avery, Gakuto, Naoki, Daigo, Chisa, and Asheer) had received special powers: * Eltar-summon weapons (Day 2-), marked by a eye that is blood red * Janssen-water manipulation (Day 2-), marked by faded hair * Tauro-wind manipulation (Day 2-), marked by purple nails * Reagan-suppress others powers (Day 33-), not marked * Avery-see visions of the past and future (Day 1, Day 7-), not marked * Gakuto-flight and indestructibility (Knights of the Setting Sun), marked by a red spot around right eye * Naoki-super speed and hyper motility (Knights of the Setting Sun), Has a weakened bone structure* * Daigo can create illusions (Knights of the Setting Sun), marked by almost translucent eyes * Chisa has Molecular Alteration (Knights of the Setting Sun), markings are only noticed when interacting with materials as they will cause her nails to turn red after a certain amount time or from switching quickly between materials * Asheer can sense auras (Knights of the Setting Sun), has crude markings over his neck and chest *=deceased Kagaranger Eltar, Janssen, and Tauro were joined by Lady Myosei of Kamolat to fight The Legion of the Sacred Eye. They soon learned the truth that Zharen (who was still alive) and his teammates were unable to kill Kazu, but let him bleed out slowly and his teammates took a final strike toward Ludwig and died. Eltar, Janssen, and Tauro teamed up with their Sandarian counterparts to rescue Zharen and defeat the Riker Rangers. Naoki, however, died in the battle has his bone structure became too weak and his ranger powers were passed to Asheer, his brother. The Kagarangers were also joined by six rangers of the preceding Super Sentai, but learned that their language had become so different from that of the mainland that they had trouble communicating at times. Reagan replaced Myosei as the pink ranger a short time later. With the training in the art of Mystjitsu, which Zharen had used to form Mido-Kuro Robo, the Kagarangers defeated the Legion, but they soon feared an experimental project accidentally got into the outside world. With help of Tooma and the VS Sentai, they stopped Sentient Virus Shocker from taking over the world. Post Kagaranger Eltar, Janssen, Tauro, Reagan, and Avery (despite the latter being the Queens of Neutronica) would meet their successors as well when they crossed over with the Himitusrangers and the monsters summoned by Royal Scientist Galius. They would later meet the teams before ''Kyoryuger and beyond Himitusranger at certain points unknown to be during or after The Legion's defeat. In the epilogue, there seems to be a young prince in Neutronica, Prince Zharen Mesinaki (indicating that Avery carried him, but there is no mention of a father)1 . It is mentioned that such time has passed that only Gakuto, Janssen, Asheer, and Chisa are still alive by this point. Notes * The island is a reference to Cierce, a maiden of Greek Mythology, Circe. who was isolated on an island * The existence of five kingdoms is a Knight Squad reference ** Kamolat (pronounced Cam-oh-lat) is a reference to Camelot, the home of King Arthur ** Storian is a reference to Astoria, where Knight Squad is set ** Sandar might be a reference to Zandar, where Sir Ivan (Utsusemimaru's counterpart) lives ** Quesia is a play on Persia (modern day Iran) ** Neutronica is a play on the words new and electronics, which hints at its specialty * Saying that Gakuto, Janssen, Asheer, Chisa, Avery, and Reagan, both make it to an age of parenting is a connection to that the powers associated with the others (Eltar, Tauro, Naoki, and Daigo) have powers exactly as those of the Young Elites, who faced grim fates from overusing their powers ** Michel (Eltar) would bleed out from summoning weapons ** Lucent (Naoki and Tauro) will supposedly die from her bones becoming so brittle and hollow because of her manipulation of the wind. *** Naoki's powers are a reference to Blue Racer, whose name was Naoki ** Daigo (Adelina) would loose control and be consumed by her own illusions *** This is also a reference to Shishiranger from Dairanger whose name was also Daigo ** Since Sergio's (Janssen) power was so unstable and Violetta's (Reagan) rarely used, they would most likely survive the longest ** Avery's powers are based off Raven Baxter of That So Raven and Raven's Home ** Chisa and Asheer share powers with the counterparts of Deka Pink and Deka Green (Syd and Bridge) ** Gakuto's are a reference to GaoYellow being Eagle-themed and Captain Man on Henry Danger, where no direct side effect or Ray's indestructibility has been mentioned *** He does have poor vocabulary skills, but this was because he gained the powers and not the powers themselves See Also * Ireland-''Power Rangers'' Counterpart (where the story is primarily set) from Battle Thunder Category:Locations Category:Oh Sentai Kagaranger Category:Lemurseighteen